In the prior art it is generally known to fit transponders in living creatures for identification purposes. A transponder of this type usually comprises a housing inside which electronic components are installed. These electronic components comprise a transmitter unit, receiving unit and a memory storage unit. By irradiating the transponder with a beam from an outside source, the transmitter is activated to transmit the data stored in the memory. In this way it is possible to identify animals. In the abovementioned PCT application, an application of this type is described for fish. In this case, the transponder is introduced into the living creature with the aid of an injection needle. With the aid of the injection needle, an opening is first made in the skin of the living creature. The injection needle then serves as a guide through which the transponder is moved. Transport of the transponder through the injection needle can be carried out using mechanical means. It is also possible to allow this transport to take place by means of fluid means. That is to say, an amount of fluid is located behind the transponder. By applying pressure in the cylinder of the injection syringe, this pressure is transmitted to the fluid and moves the transponder into the body of the animal concerned. When transponders are introduced into living creatures there is always the problem of infection of the wound. This is in the main caused by the fact that contaminants which are present on the skin are brought into the body during the injection. If a circular cut is made in the skin, this circular section of skin in front of the transponder is moved into the body of the living creature. As a result of this inflammation can occur, with all the associated undesired rejection reactions. This can result in the transponder being driven out of the body. In order to prevent this, it is proposed that the fluid be allowed to contain disinfectants. In practice, however, it has been found that it cannot be guaranteed that a controlled amount of disinfectant is present in the vicinity of the transponder immediately after introduction. At the same time there is also the problem that infections show themselves only after a prolonged period. The fluid introduced with the transponder will be absorbed relatively rapidly from the site of introduction into the body, as a result of which disinfectant is no longer present at a later time, while it is still needed at this location.
The aim of the present invention is to overcome this disadvantage.